A. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of methods and apparatuses for safely discharging a crossbow device, and more specifically, to the art of methods and apparatuses for a safety device for providing a visual means for indicating the operative condition of the crossbow device.
B. Description of the Related Art
A crossbow is a weapon that can be used for hunting, fishing, target shooting, and the like. Conventionally, a crossbow comprises a stock, a bow, a bowstring, and a trigger assembly. Typically, the trigger assembly is mounted on the stock and includes a catch and a trigger lever. The catch holds the bowstring in the drawn position and is selectively held in place and released by the trigger lever. When the trigger lever is pulled, the drawn bowstring will be released from the catch and an arrow or projectile will be shot or fired. It is known to provide crossbows with a safety device to prevent the unintentional firing of the crossbow.
Although known methods work well for their intended purpose, several disadvantages exist. Conventional safety devices include safety devices that must be manually engaged and safety devices that are automatically engaged upon drawing the bowstring into the trigger mechanism. However, conventional safety devices offer only limited protection against crossbows being carelessly or negligently left unsafe, wherein the safety device is disengaged and the crossbow is in a condition for firing, and then carried in that condition. What is needed then is a safety device that provides a practical and convenient means for indicating the current condition for firing of the crossbow.